deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link vs Dovahkiin
Tewn Lonk= Zelda Vs. Skyrim! Two chosen heroes wielding a plethora of magic and swords battle for dominance over the title of Best Fictional RPG Hero. Will the West prevail with it's posterboy, the Dragonborn? Or will the East take the win with it's classic hero, Link? Link Dovahkiin Death Battle Conclusion Next Time Trivia * This fight was originally meant to simply be the season two premiere of Tewn Lonk's battles; however, once the Nintendo Switch was announced, this fight also commemorated the union of Zelda and Skyrim being on the same console. |-|Vrokorta & Brown Eevee= The Last Dragonborn vs. Link is a collaboration What-If? Death Battle by Brown Eevee & Vrokorta. It pits The Last Dragonborn from Skyrim, against Link from the Legend of Zelda series. Rules *This fight will only use Ocarina of Time Link. Description Legendary videogame heroes! With their vast arsenal of weapons & magic, which one will come out on top?! Interlude Vrokorta: Weapons. Brown Eevee: Magic. Vrokorta: Powerful mediums of combat, & often hard to use without practice. Brown Eeevee: But these two gaming heroes wield both with ease. Vrokorta: Link, the Hero of Time. Brown Eevee: And Dovahkiin, the Last Dragonborn. Vrokorta: He's Brown Eevee, & I'm Vrokorta. It's our job to analyze these combatant's weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. The Last Dragonborn https://youtu.be/aQeIYVM3YBM The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim Full Original Soundtrack Vrokorta: So yeah, if you've seen our last couple of collabs, you probably know all about the Dragonborn, so we'll try to make this quick, but not too quick. Brown Eeevee: The Dragonborn was captured while he was trying to flee Skyrim, & set to be executed in Helgen. However, Alduin the World Eater showed up, disrupting the execution & allowing the Dragonborn to escape. Vrokorta: This marked the beginning of his adventures, where he'd gain great power, & become a mighty hero, slaying all kinds of mighty foes. Brown Eevee: The Dragonborn wields a variety of weapons, including swords, shields, hammers, bows, daggers, axes, and more. Besides that, he has armor as well, to defend against attack. He also has the Wabbajack, a magical staff that induces a random effect whenever it's used. Vrokorta: Being part dragon, the Dragonborn possesses the power of Dragon Shouts. By saying just a few syllables, the Dragonborn can unleash powerful abilities, like calling upon allies, manipulating weather, increasing stats, weakening enemies, breathing fire & ice, stopping time, disarming foes, controlling others, inducing fear, & more. Need I inform you of the Fus Ro Dah? Probably not. Brown Eevee: That's not the only magic the Dragonborn has. His schools of magic grant him abilities like statistics amplification, forcefield creation, summoning, status effect inducement, mind manipulation, healing, fire manipulation, electricity manipulation, air manipulation, & ice manipulation. Vrokorta: The Dragonborn has fought many powerful opponents, most notably dragons, which're among the strongest beings in Skyrim. He's even defeated Alduin, a dragon that threatened the entire universe! Brown Eevee: The Dragonborn can lift thousands of tonnes, cross millions of kilometers in days, travel for long periods of time without rest, & learn all forms of magic in a relatively short amount of time. Vrokorta: His only weaknesses are that he's not that strong without armor, & he can run out of magic, but with so many ways to counter or work around this, I doubt it would get one far to exploit this. Brown Eevee: The Dragonborn is quite powerful, opponents should remain wary when facing him. Link https://youtu.be/mO-t2blCBBQ?t=2 Song of Storms - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Music Extended Vrokorta: Our story begins in the war torn land of Hyrule. It's unknown what caused this war, but what's important is the female Hylian who tried to escape the war with her child. She'd managed to come across the Kokiri Forest, where she entrusted her child to the Great Deku Tree before passing away. The young boy, named Link at some point, grew up in the forest of the Kokiri, outcast by most others for being different. Brown Eevee: What's with all these tragic hero backstories? Vrokorta: I dunno, but I'm sure I could find out if I cared enough to look into it. Anyways, a few years later, Link was enlisted by the Great Deku Tree to slay parasites that had infested his body. Once Link had defeated all of them, the Deku Tree sent him on a quest to meet with Princess Zelda before passing away. When Link met Zelda, she talked with him about how she didn't trust Ganondorf, & decided to have Link go on a quest to open the Sacred Realm & claim the Triforce before Ganondorf could. However, in Link's absence, Ganondorf assaulted Hyrule Castle, & chased Zelda away. Fortunately, Zelda had left behind the Ocarina of Time, which Link used to enter the Sacred Realm. Unfortunately, this allowed Ganondorf to take the Triforce & conquer Hyrule. Not all was lost though, as Link gained the help of Rauru, the Sage of Light, who explained everything to him, & granted him a medallion that bestowed his power onto Link. From there, Link went on a quest to awaken five other Sages that would give him the power to stop Ganondorf. After solving puzzles, fighting monsters, & travelling all across Hyrule, Link managed to awaken all the Sages, & with their power, he brought an end to Ganondorf's reign of terror. After that, Zelda sent Link back to his time so he could live out the rest of his days in peace. Brown Eevee: But for this fight, we'll be using Link at his best, so he'll still have the Master Sword, his adult form, & pretty much everything else in the game. https://youtu.be/Ay7QgDEvWn4?t=14 Song of Storms Trap Remix Vrokorta: Link's signature weapon is the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane. It can only be wielded by those worthy of the title, "Hero of Time", & it serves as a powerful weapon against evil beings like Ganondorf. He also has the Hylian Shield, a sturdy shield that lets him reflect projectiles & block attacks. One of his more important pieces of equipment is the Ocarina of Time. When he plays certain songs on it, he can do things like summon rainstorms, change the time of day, & teleport to specific locations. Brown Eevee: As he continued on his adventure, he got even more equipment, like bombs. He can use these to blow up enemies, walls, & other obstructions. Later on, he got the Megaton Hammer, a hammer strong enough to slay a dragon, create shock waves, & smash statues strong enough to resist bomb explosions. His Longshot is like a grappling hook, he shoots it at a distant area, it hooks on, & he pulls himself there. He can also use it for offense by shooting it at enemies. His Bombchus are basically just remote controlled bombs that can travel along walls. Link has a bow & arrow for shooting distant enemies, Deku Nuts for stunning enemies, a Goron Tunic to resist heat, a Zora Tunic to breathe underwater, Iron Boots that increase his weight, Hover Boots that reduce friction & let Link briefly walk on air, Golden Gauntlets that MASSIVELY increase his lifting strength, the Lens of Truth to see through illusions & invisibility, the Mirror Shield for reflecting & absorbing attacks & light, & the Biggoron Sword, a massive sword that's twice as strong as the Master Sword, but Link can't use a shield while wielding it due to the sword's size. He has a few other things as a child, but they're mostly irrelevant. Vrokorta: Link also has the six Sage Medallions, which grant Link the power of the Six Sages... pretty self explanatory. He also has the Triforce of Courage... which doesn't really do anything in OoT... that was pointless... & awkward. Brown Eevee: Yeah. Anyways, Link has more than just equipment, he has magic too. By performing a spinning motion with his sword, he can perform the Spin Attack, where he releases a wave of energy from his sword around himself. With Din's Fire, he creates an explosion of flames around himself, pretty straightforward. His best magic might be Nayru's Love, which gives him an invincible force field for one minute. His last magic is used to amplify the arrows for his bow. Fire arrows set things on fire, Ice Arrows freeze things, & Light Arrows... stun bad guys? They only ever had an effect on Ganondorf, so the full extent of their power in Ocarina of Time is unknown. Vrokorta: But hey, who needs the power of one arrow when we have the power of Link himself. Link was strong enough to defeat Volvagia, who's death dispelled a storm in 6 seconds. Assuming this storm reached the horizon, & had all the characteristics of a real life storm, the kinetic energy of this storm would be equivalent to 13 Gigatons, which is enough to destroy an island. If that's not enough for you, Link also defeated Ganondorf, who's obviously WAY stronger than Volvagia. Brown Eevee: For speed, Link can dodge & react to electricity from Barinade & lasers from Beamos, which could put him at the speed of light if we highball. Vrokorta: Link has very high stamina, being able to fight & travel all across Hyrule for days on end with no rest. And he's fairly intelligent, often solving puzzles & strategizing against enemies. However, Link isn't perfect. Brown Eevee: Yeah, Link has limited magic power. If he runs out, he can't use magic like Din's Fire or Ice Arrows, but he can get more by cutting down bushes & finding more magic. He also has limited bombs & arrows, but again, he can simply find more... Wait, are those Link's only weaknesses? Vrokorta: Yeah. Brown Eevee: That's a far cry from the Chosen Undead. Vrokorta: Well hey, he's not the one & only Hero of Time for nothing. Intermission Vrokorta: Alright, our magic wielding videogame warriors are ready. Time to see who takes the win. Brown Eevee: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!!! Who do you think will win? The Last Dragonborn Link Who are you rooting for? The Last Dragonborn Link DEATH BATTLE! The Dragonborn was panting heavily. He'd just defeated a skilled swordsman that was trying to take him in. It'd been a long day, & the Dragonborn was ready to rest. However, turning his gaze from the corpse led him to see another man looking in his direction. He wore a green tunic & hat, & had pointy ears. This was none other than Link, the Hero of Time, who'd just witnessed a murder. The Dragonborn tried to explain himself, but Link was quick to action, firing an arrow in his opponent's direction. The Dragonborn dodged, & tried again to explain himself. Link could sense that the Dragonborn was no natural being. If anything, he seemed more like Volvagia for some reason, convincing Link that this was just another servant of Ganondorf trying to trick him. The Hero of Time drew the Master Sword & charged at his opponent. The Dragonborn spoke one last time, a bit louder this time. Dragonborn: Fus Ro Dah! The Dragonborn released a blast of wind at Link, who raised his Hylian Shield to block the hit. The Dragonborn cast a restoration spell as he prepared for battle. FIGHT! (Cue: https://youtu.be/IfrYhQ4c1yw Battle - Strong Enemy - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Music Extended) Link lowered his shield & immediately performed a jumping slash at the Dragonborn. The dragon man raised two swords to block the hit before throwing Link off. Dragonborn: Yol Tor Shuul! The Dragonborn unleashed a mouthful of flames, but Link raised his shield again to block the flames. Once finished, the Dragonborn leapt into the air to stab Link with both swords from above. However, the Hero of Time pulled out his Megaton Hammer & slammed it into the Dragonborn's side, knocking him out of the air. Link leapt to slam the Dragonborn again, but the dragon man rolled out of the way. Link struck again, but this time the Dragonborn raised a shield to block the hammer strike. He tossed Link into the air, pulled out a war hammer, leapt into the air, & slammed Link back into the ground. When the Dragonborn landed, he tried to catch Link off guard with another hammer swing from the side, but the Hylian blocked with his shield using one hand. Link attempted to stab the Dragonborn with his Master Sword, but the dragon man dropped his hammer & parried with his own sword. The two then started to clash swords, creating a flash of sparks with every hit. Eventually, Link knelt down & performed a spinning maneuver, blasting the Dragonborn with a wave of energy from the Spin Attack. The Hero of Time proceeded to pull out a bomb & throw it at the Dragonborn, who leapt backwards to avoid its explosion. Under the cover of the bomb's smoke, Link pulled out his bow & started shooting fire arrows at the Dragonborn. The dragon man took a few hits before swinging his sword at just the right angle, sending one of the arrows flying back at Link & hitting him in the shoulder. Link: Gyah! The Dragonborn rushed through the smoke & stabbed his sword at Link. The Hylian blocked with his shield again, but the hit knocked him onto his back. The Dragonborn swung his sword down at Link, but the Hylian quickly performed Din's Fire, creating an explosion of fire that blasted the Dragonborn off of him. Link took this moment to toss a Bombchu along the ground that blew up at the Dragonborn's feet. Link immediately leapt to his feet & rushed at the Dragonborn before hearing him shout again. Dragonborn: Tiid Klo Ul! Time stopped around the Dragonborn, & Link was frozen in place. The Dragonborn gave a few more shouts. Dragonborn: Krii Lun Aus! Su Grah Dun! Gaan Lah Haas! Strun Bah Qo! Link was weakened, the Dragonborn was strengthened, & a storm began to brew. The Dragonborn drew two swords, rushed at Link, & delivered a flurry of sword strikes right as time resumed. Link suddenly felt that he was extremely weak, & couldn't do anything against the Dragonborn's assault. The dragon man swung both his swords at once, knocking Link onto his back. The Hylian opened his eyes as he faced the sky, & saw a lightning bolt come at him from the storm above. Link tried to act quick as the lightning struck him. (Stop Music) The lightning bolt knocked up a cloud of dust & debris, masking Link from view. The Dragonborn waited to see what'd become of his opponent. The dust started to clear, Link was seen standing. The dust cleared more, & a blue forcefield could be seen surrounding his body. The dust finished clearing, & Link was seen finishing a potion. He'd used Nayru's Love to block the lightning, & drank the potion to heal himself. Now he was back to peak condition. (Cue: https://youtu.be/XBgAiyQPxQA Battle - Molduga - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Music Extended) Link pulled out his bow & shot ice arrows at the Dragonborn's head & legs. The dragon man shielded the arrow aimed at his face, but his legs were hit, & frozen to the ground. Link pulled out his Biggoron Sword & rushed at the Dragonborn. The Dovahkiin tried to shield against Link, but the Hylian struck hard, & destroyed his opponent's shield. Link proceeded to bombard the Dragonborn with his Biggoron Sword before the dragon man gave another shout. Dragonborn: Iiz Slen Nus! Link was frozen in place mid-swing. The Dragonborn shattered the ice at his feet, pulled out a war hammer, & swung it at Link. The Hylian was knocked back off his feet, but Nayru's Love protected him from physical harm. The Dragonborn unleashed his Lightning Storm, shooting a large beam of electricity from both his hands at Link. However, the Hylian raised his Mirror Shield, absorbing all of the Dragonborn's electricity. Once his opponent stopped, Link blasted the Dragonborn with all the electricity he absorbed. The Dragonborn took the hit, but now, he was not happy. At this same moment, Nayru's Love wore off. Dragonborn: Od Ah Viing! Not long after the Dragonborn's shout, a dragon came diving to their location. Odahviing: Yol Tor Shuul! The dragon, known as Odahviing, began breathing fire at Link. The Hylian raised his Mirror Shield & absorbed the dragon's fire before shooting it back at him as a fireball. Odahviing managed to dodge the attack before diving back at Link. The Hylian dodged the attack while the Dragonborn hopped onto his dragon ally. Odahviing circled around & dove back at Link, preparing to snap him up in his jaws. When the dragon grew close enough, Link leapt over his bite & landed on his head. Link pulled out his bow & started shooting fire arrows at the Dragonborn. The dragon man raised a shield to block the arrows as he approached Link. Once the Dragonborn was close enough, Link used his Megaton Hammer to shatter the shield. Link swung his hammer again, but the Dragonborn leapt back to avoid it, causing Link to hit Odahviing instead. The dragon flinched & staggered in mid-air, but managed to regain his composure. As this happened, Odahviing noticed a volcano not far away. Odahviing: Aha. Odahviing instantly darted for the volcano while Link & the Dragonborn continued to fight. Upon reaching his destination, Odahviing spun around, dropping both combatants into the volcano. Link landed with a roll, avoiding fall damage. He looked around, & recognized this as the same volcano he fought Volvagia in. Meanwhile, the Dragonborn landed in the same arena with a thud, but maintained his composure. He sensed the presence of a dragon, & noticed Volvagia's skull sitting in the middle of the room. He gave two shouts. Dragonborn: Rii Vaaz Zol! Goh Hah Dov! The disembodied dragon skull began to float into the air as the flames of the volcano surrounded it. Volvagia had been revived, & he was now the Dragonborn's ally. Volvagia shot fire at the Hero of Time, but he absorbed it with his Mirror Shield & shot it at the Dragonborn before striking Volvagia in the head with the Biggoron Sword. The Dragonborn threw a punch at Link, but the Hylian dodged to the side & hit him in the back with the Megaton Hammer. Right after that, Volvagia lunged at Link, but the Hylian countered with a hammer strike to the dragon's jaw. Dragonborn: Fo Krah Diin! The Dragonborn gave another shout, sending ice breath in Link's direction. The Hylian absorbed the attack with his Mirror Shield & shot it at Volvagia, completely freezing the flaming dragon. Link leapt & smashed the dragon with his Megaton Hammer, shattering it into icy powder. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Volvagia's resurrection & death had triggered another eruption! Link cast Nayru's Love, & the Dragonborn stood on his shield. Then, lava spewed from the volcano, sending both combatants flying into the air & catching the attention of the Biggoron. Biggoron: Hey, was that Link? While in the air, Link fired arrows at the Dragonborn. At the same time, the Dragonborn used his shield to block the arrows while he gave another shout. Dragonborn: Gaan Lah Haas! The Dragonborn began to absorb Link's magic, shortening the duration of Nayru's Love until it wore off. Link pulled out a Deku Nut to throw at the Dragonborn, but was interrupted by a loud roar. Odahviing approached Link from behind, ready to swallow him whole. However, the dragon was stopped in his tracks, having been grabbed by the Biggoron. Biggoron: You stay away from our hero! The Biggoron wrestled Odahviing like a man would wrestle a bird while Link prepared to end the fight. The Hylian shot the dragon man with his Longshot, stabbing him in the chest & pulling himself towards him. Once close enough, Link swung his Biggoron Sword down on the Dragonborn, sending them both careening back to the ground. They landed with a mighty crash & a large plume of dust. (Stop Music) Link got up, badly harmed but still alive, then looked in the Dragonborn's direction. His opponent was standing there, looking as strong as ever (besides the various wounds all over his body). Link pulled out a potion to heal himself, but the Dragonborn pulled out the Wabbajack & launched a projectile at him. The projectile hit before Link could drink his potion. He dropped the potion & his body began to change & separate. When the transformation was done... Link was a pile of cheese. K.O. The Dragonborn drank Link's potion & defeated the Biggoron before leaving to rest. Results Vrokorta: Well, that was a unique K.O. Brown Eevee: Anyways, the Dragonborn won for very good reasons. Link's best strength feat in OoT was defeating Ganon, who was far stronger than Volvagia, who could dispel a storm with strength equivalent to 13 Gigatons of tnt. However, remember when we said the Dragonborn could defeat Alduin, a dragon that threatened the universe? Yeah, that guy can EAT universes & transcends time, which is a lot more than we can say for Ganon. Vrokorta: Defeating Alduin gave the Dragonborn the strength, durability, & speed advantages. Brown Eevee: And while Link did have a lot of magic & weapons, the Dragonborn simply had more, a lot more. With his weapons, magic, & dragon shouts, he easily took the arsenal advantage. Vrokorta: While Link was good at solving puzzles & exploiting enemy weaknesses, the Dragonborn was a master of weapons & magic, having studied many different kinds spells that would normally take a long time to learn. On top of that, Link's puzzle solving & strategizing wouldn't be as helpful against the Dragonborn due to his fighting style & lack of notable weaknesses. Brown Eevee: We could go over a few other points, but we've made our main points. And even if this were composite Link, neither me, nor Vrokorta have seen anything from Link that could stand up to the Dragonborn's sheer strength. Vrokorta: I guess it was "time" for Link to... "dragon"... dang it. Brown Eevee: The winner is the Dovahkiin. Next Time Brown Eevee: Next time on Death Battle! 5 days later after Link's defeat, The Dragonborn walks across Skyrim only to find a weird portal as he unsheath his sword. He walks into the portal to find himself on a planet spewing fire, a massive figure walks from within the smoke as his eyes glow red The Last Dragonborn/Shor vs. Darkseid! Advantages & Disadvantages Link =Stamina -Weaker & less durable -Slower -Smaller arsenal -Less experienced -His intelligence wouldn't help much in this fight Dragonborn +Stronger & more durable +Faster +Larger arsenal +More experienced +Knowledge was more applicable in battle =Stamina Trivia *Last Dragonborn vs Samurai Jack was postponed in favor of this fight. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Tewn Lonk Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Vrokorta Category:Brown Eevee Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Shield Duel Category:Bow and Arrow battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019